


What. The. Hell

by Orpheus_I_Dont_Feel_So_Good



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, No Spoilers, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orpheus_I_Dont_Feel_So_Good/pseuds/Orpheus_I_Dont_Feel_So_Good
Summary: Basically just Peter not having full control over his Powers sometimes and the chaos it can ensure.





	What. The. Hell

**Author's Note:**

> I have zero clue what I am doing. My phone got taken away and my computer has ever site except Google docs and the other stuff I have to use for school and so I just decided "if I can't read it then I can write it" idk if I'm ever going to do this again but hey, here's something?!

It was Friday. Peter had always loved Fridays from since the whole homecoming disaster was over. Sure, Mondays and Wednesdays were great, all the cool tech that was in Mr. Starks lab was interesting and fun to create stuff with, but Fridays were soooo much better. Fridays were movie night. 

But this week the criminals had become so much more active. Why can't these criminals just sleep for one night? So yes, to put it lightly you could say that Peter was so exhausted he could feel the bags under his eyes. He didn't want to worry Mr Stark or get told to stop spider Manning for a night even though he technically needed it so he would just have to choose a short movie. Then he wouldn't have to face the embarrassment of falling asleep in Mr Stark again (Friday took like a thousand photos). He could do it just stay awake for... He checked his watch and groaned... four more hours.

"Hey Mr Stark!" Peter said trying to put the most awake was (was that even a word? It doesn't matter, he's too tired to care.)

"Hey kid, what movie are you blessing me with showing me tonight?" Thank God, Mr Stark hadn't noticed the exhaustion that was seemed to be digging it's way into his bones.

God, that kid had him wrapped around his finger Tony thought as he realized he was about to break reality itself to go and strangle the singing characters. At least it's short he thought as he went to shift himself to a more comfortable position  
until he realized Shoot, Peters asleep he realized. he gingerly tried to pry Peter's fingers from his shirt without him waking up, but when he opened Peter's hand (which was surprisingly easy considering he had super strength) his fingers were sticking to the shirt???

Tony wasn't aware that Peter’s stickiness applied when he was asleep. He had witnessed accidentally forgetting to make himself not sticky a few time and ending up with a plate or pieces of paper stuck to him for a few seconds, but never a person before!

 

How the hell do I get his fingers off of me?!? he tried again to unstick Peter's hand from his shirt but to no avail."Hey Fri?”  
“Yes boss?”  
“How do you get a spider child unstuck from yourself?”  
“Sorry boss, no research has been done on the matter, I would advise waking him up.” Tony was about to wake Peter up until he heard a soft rumbling sound. 

He recognized that sound from something but hadn't heard it since- What. The. Hell. Peter was purring?!?! He knew that some spiders can purr but why was that was one of the select few traits the spider decided to pass on to Peter when it bit him?!? 

This night literally could not get any weirder. Tony realized the kid was due back home in an hour, but how could he possibly wake up an adorable purring spider child? He sat there in silence apart from Peter's purring.

"Tony?" Shoot, pepper was here, he was NEVER going to hear the end of the teasing this would ensue. "Is Peter asleep? On you?!"

"First of all, why do you think that Peter being asleep on me is surprising? I would make a great da- not that I'm his dad or anything but.."

"Tony"

"Okay fine. Yes, he's asleep on me but he also happens to be stuck to me and is purring so there is no possible way that I am walking this" Tony waved his arms expressively over Peter "up."

"Tony, he has a home he’s supposed to be at” Pepper checked her watch “in two minutes."

"Yes, but again I am not waking a purring spider child up." 

"Tony." Pepper said sternly but not without the glimmer of reluctance.

"Okay, okay I'll do it." Tony gently started trapping Peter. "Pete, Pete, hey, time to go home bud"

"Wha- oh yeah sorry Mr Stark I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep. I promise it won't happen again.” Peter said as his hands began fidgeting nervously on a worn piece of his shirt

"Woah, no worries c'mon Happy's waiting for you and when we get back I might need you to tell me of all of your 'powers' not only the ones you deem necessary to tell me"

"What do you mean Mr Stark? I told you all of them."

"Then why were you purring when you were asleep? It's adorable but was quite.... Unexpected"

"Wait, did I? I'm sorry Mr Stark it won't happen again." Peter said blushing "and I'm not cute, I'm spider Man not spider kid" he mumbled under his beneath

"Kid, with you apologizing that much I would think you were Canadian! There's nothing wrong with it."

"Oh yeah sorry, I'm told that I should stop apologizing a lot, shoot I did it again didn't I? Sometimes people just get weirded out by me purring, y'know? Not a usual thing for people to do so it kinda of ruins the moment so then I stop purring and they think they imagined me purring which makes them confused and embarrassed because they assume they were thinking of a cat furry me and then it just gets awkward, so I just have to make sure to hold it back" Peter was rambling again  
"Seriously kid, it's ok, you don't need to hold any of your weird spider powers from me"

"Oh okay, then I should probably mention that I hiss too sometimes" a look of bewilderment took over Tony’s face.

"What?!?!"


End file.
